poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Coming Back into the Cold!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Coming Back into the Cold in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Continuing their journey through the Kalos Region. After witnessing a riveting battle between Grant and Viola at the Battle Chateau and finding out Grant is the Cyllage City Gym Leader, Ash knows he has his work cut out for him. Ash Ketchum: All right, Froakie, Water Pulse! (Froakie activates Water Pulse, while Fletchling activates Double Team and then Froakie fires Water Pulse on the clones) Takuya Kanbara: Awesome! Ash Ketchum: Whoa, Fletchling, you're Double Team timing was perfect! Okay, Froakie, use Bubble! (Froakei fires Bubble as Fletchling dodges them all and then gets hit and falls down to the ground) Tai Kamiya: Awesome job! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Just like that! You we're great too, Fletchling! (Then we hear someone is clapping reveals to be Alexa) Alexa: Those Pokémon are sure looking good. Ash Ketchum: Alexa! Sonic.: What's up, guys! Alexa: Good to see you, it's been a while. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Coming Back into the Cold! Alexa: You all look well. Ash Ketchum: Thanks! Tai Kamiya: (Laughs a little) Well you know. Alexa: So you decided to travel along with Ash I see. Serena: Right, and so much has happened since I made that choice. Alexa: I can imagine. Knuckles: '''Same goes for me. (Alexa's helioptile jumps off of Alexa's shoulder goes to Pikachu. Dedenne became curious touching Helioptile and scares it hiding behind Pikachu and brings out it's frill scaring Dedenne. Pikachu help out lifting Dedenne up it's feet) '''Alexa: So guys what brings you here, anyway? Tails: '''Have you've been here? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Just to challenge Grant the second Gym Leader. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''And we've practicing to avoid rock tomb. '''Alexa: '''You saw Viola at the Battle Chateau, right? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Huh? Yeah! Everyone knows how strong Viola is, but she still lost to Grant. '''Viola: '''That wasn't easy for her. Poor dear, she does not like losing one bit. Then Viola told me that your next stop was going to be the Cyllage City Gym. I needed to come this way to do some research for an article, until I've bump into your friends, I've been working on, and I was hoping to bump into you and so Voila! Here I am. '''Tommy Himi: '''Really? '''Flurr: '''What kind of article? '''Viola: '''I'm writing about the fossil lab. '''Seismo: '''Fossil? '''Gomamon: '''Fossil? What on earth exactly is a Fossil? '''Emerl: '''Fossil are like dinosaur fossils buried underneath the ground. '''Gmerl: '''That's cool. '''Ash Ketchum: So what's a fossil lab? Clemont: The fossil lab in Ambrette town is a very famous facility. Takato Matsuki: Cool. Guilmon: What kind of place is a fossil lab anyway? Clemont: It's a place where researchers study the fossils of Pokémon from ancient times. There goal is to learn as much as much as they can about how Pokémon live there. Bonnie: That sounds complicated. Alexa: Recently the researchers made a big discovery, and that's what I'm writing my article about. Ash Ketchum: Big discovery? I wonder what it is. Pikachu: Pika. Tommy Himi: Seeing a big discovery might be awesome. Ed: Do you think we could see new Pokémon, Double-D? Double-D: Oh, I'm sure we will. Eddy: Well what kind of Pokémon do they have in the lab? Sora: We just need to find out and see. Alexa: I know! Why not come with me if you like? You'll astounded. Ash Ketchum: That'd be great! Takato Matsuki: That be awesome! Clemont: Going there would be such a treat! Pikachu: Pika! Serena: But... aren't fossils like bones and rocks and stuff? I don't think I get appeal. Flain, Krader, Kraw & Flurr: What?! Tai Kamiya: You mean to say you never heard of fossils before? Clemont: You can't be serious can you? Don't you see? Fossils are filled with fun! Not to mention, science! Serena: Oh, great. All Mixels: To the fossil research lab! (They took off, then we see the Nixels spying on the heroes. Later we go to the fossil research lab) Thaddeus: Welcome to the fossil lab, everyone. My name is Thaddeus and I'm a researcher here. Alexa: I'm Alexa and I'm writing the article. It's a pleasure to meet you. All Heroes: It's a pleasure to meet you. Thaddeus: The pleasure is mine. Right this way please. (They took off, then we see the villains spying on the heroes) Jessie: Well, well, fossil lab. That discovery talk sounds interesting. James: If it happens to be a big discovery concerning Pokémon. Talon: Yeah. Meowth: Of course, then they will help us put Team Rocket on top of the heat! Ice King: Then let's spy on them along with Finn and Jake. Dr. Blowhole: Great idea. (He threw the flying device and follows the heroes) (Now we go to inside of the fossil research lab) Clemont: Wow, look at that! These are all fossils of Pokémon who lived here in ancient times! Henry Wong: There must've been millions of them. Ash Ketchum: So awesome! I can't believe they have so many fossils! Pikachu: Pikachu! Agumon: They look like rocks. Joe Kido: Almost, but there are fossils in there. Bonnie: (Sees a Dragonite fossil) Look! Those bones are huge aren't they Dedenne? Gatomon: What is that fossil Pokémon? Magnifo: It's huge! Kari Kamiya: '''That's a Dragonite. '''Mesmo: A Dragon and Flying type. Twilight Sparkle: '''That's correct. '''Serena: Hmm, they just look like regular rocks to me. Alexa: What's so great about them? Sora Takenouchi: What's the matter, Serena? You're not amazed seeing all fossils from ancient times? Slumbo: Is the big discovery in here? Alexa: No, it's even more amazing. Just wait and see. Sora: Okay. Rainbow Dash: '''Where can we find it? (Later) '''Thaddeus: Now before I take you into the next room. (Gives the Ash a cold weather gear) Please put on this cold weather gear. Ash Ketchum: Cold weather gear? (The heroes went inside the snowy place) Ash Ketchum: Cold! Serena: What is this place? Clemont: It's like a gigantic freezer in here. Bonnie: Freezer? Dedenne are you okay? (Dedenne pops out of the cold weather gear while shivering and gets back underneath the gear) Thomas the Tank Engine: '''It's cold! '''Koji Minamoto: What's all this? Thaddeus: Sorry. We've set the room temperature for the comfort of the Pokémon in here. (The heroes runs to check out this place) T.K. Takaishi: '''I'm gonna build the biggest Snowman! '''Matt Ishida: '''Hey, T.K. be careful! Slow down! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Brrr. It is freezing, and I didn't bring a jacket. '''Joe Kido: '''Man, I was worried I catch the Kalos region cold. But this is even worse. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots. '''Emerl: Be careful guys, it might be slippery. (Ash runs and accidentally trips on the snow) Tai Kamiya: Ash, you okay? (He runs to check up on him but he accidentally falls trips on the snow) Emerl: Guys, didn't I told you this place could be slippery? Martin Kratt: '''Be careful, don't slip. '''Chris Kratt: '''Look something is coming over there. (Then we see a light blue Pokémon walking by and nuzzle Ash's cheek) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, cold! (Jumps in back to his feet) What's that?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Chill dude, it's just a Pokémon. '''Lunk: '''Check it out! '''Fluttershy: '''Hello. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Who's that Pokémon? '''Clemont: '''Wow, an Amaura! It's a Pokémon from long ago believe to have live in a frozen area of the Kalos region. Way, way up north. '''Tommy Himi: '''Amaura! I've seen and heard of it before, it's a Rock and Ice Type Pokémon! '''Thaddeus: '''You're quite well-informed. Yes, it's an Amaura, these Pokemon have been extinct since long, long ago. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''It's cute. '''Aviva: '''Where could it's mother be? (Suddenly the ground shakes) '''Serena: '''Huh? What was that?! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''I have no idea, but it's big! '''Biyomon: '''Look! (They heroes and Amaura look to something big is Aurorus) '''Thaddeus: '''And this is Amaura's evolved form Aurorus! '''Bonnie: '''It's huge! '''Clemont: '''Amaura and Aurorus! They're alive! '''Flurr: That's amazing! Slumbo: This has got to be a discovery! Serena: Yeah! Not fossils but real living Pokémon! Alexa: That's right! I wanted to do some reporting on them! Thaddeus: Our fossil lab set out an excavating group that discovered something in the glacier far to the North. (Flashback starts with teh fossil researchers are in a harsh cold north, one of the researchers rub the ice with his gloves and they discovered what they saw) Thaddeus: And what we restored form that frozen sail fossil is what you now see in front of you. Gomamon: Wow! A Sail fossil, who knew? Joe Kido: That's really incredible! Clemont: It is! Being able to see a living Amaura and Aurorus with my very own eyes! (Amaura gets curious as it walks to Ash, Tai and Agumon) Tai Kamiya: Hey, Amaura. Agumon: '''Aww, what's the matter, Amaura? '''Ash Ketchum: Do want to play, Amaura? Bonnie: Me too! Me too! Frosticons: We like to play with Amaura too! Thaddeus: You see they lived in an area with very few enemies, and as a result they're very trust worthy and friendly. (Pets Aurorus) Princess Daisy: '''Yeah, you're cute! '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I can tell. Clemont: Of course you couldn't have known that just by looking at a fossil. Thaddeus: Right, and because we we're able to observe Amaura and Aurorus like this, we may learn a lot more about other ancient Pokémon. Fluttershy: '''(Gets hugged by Amaura) Wow! Your so cold! '''Serena: I wanna hug too! (Serena hugs Amaura) Aww! So cute! Clemont: May I get a hug as well? (Amaura hugs Clemont) This is absolutely incredible! Mimi Tachikawa: I want to hug too! (Amaura hugs Mimi) That's so cold! Palmon: 'So chilly. (As T.K. and Kari Hug Amaura) '''T.K. Takashi: '''So cold! '''Kari Kamiya: '''And freezing! '''Tommy Himi: '(Hugs Amaura) Amaura is cold! 'Spike the Dragon: '(Hugs Amaura) It's freezing! '''Alexa: '''Thaddeus, can you tell us some of the things you've learned so far from this discovery. '''Thaddeus: '''I'd be happy to. (Then the spy camera was floating, as we see Team Rocket, along with Ice King, Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, Bowser, his kids, Dr. Eggman, Orbot & Cubot, Major Nixel, D.O.O.M., Dr. Claw and Talon are watching the video of Amaura and Aurorus) '''James: '''A restored ancient Pokémon, eh? '''Major Nixel: '''So, they made a new friend called Amaura. '''Dr. Claw: '''The Ice and Rock type fossil Pokémon, how interesting. '''Ice King: '''How friendly looking. '''Jessie: '''That would be handy to have on hand. '''Meowth: '''Here's the deal. Amaura and Aurorus will steal them both! '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '''Good idea, let's do it! (Now we go back to Amaura gets a snowball thrown on it's head as the heroes laugh and begins to play with Amaura) '''Serena: '''I feel frozen, it's so cold! '''Omi: '''I'm so cold too! Did anyone have a blanket? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Huh, really? Well not me! I feel warm as toast! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Aw come on guys, the cold isn't that terrible. '''Donald Duck: '''Absolutely not! '''Izzy Izumi: '''Perhaps not if your a Beartic or a Piplup. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah, but if it snows in the laboratory, we'll throw some snowballs on Amaura! '''Serena: '''He's been running like crazy. '''Tommy Himi: '''You're so cute and playful, Amaura! '''Alexa: '''I'm not surprised your cold. We've been in here for a while. Let's head out and warm up, okay? '''Emerl: '''Great idea, Alexa. Come on, guys. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Yes. Let's go before some of us gets a cold. '''Bonnie: '''Aw, but I still want to play with Amaura. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''You can't right now, Bonnie. You really need to think about Dedenne. '''Clemont: '''Twilight's right. We have to make sure it doesn't catch a cold. '''Bonnie: '''Amaura, we've got to go. But we'll be back. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''You wait here a moment. '''Ash Ketchum: Sorry. (Cut to the villains) Major Nixel: The heroes are gone. Now let's go get Amaura! (The villains walks to the door) Jessie: The doors to success! Meowth: Open 'em! (James uses the laser gun to break the door. Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Amaura! (Back to the episode. The door has a large hole as the villains enters the lab and gets cold) Verminious Snaptrap: It's freezing! Meowth: My whiskers froze! Talon: Stop complaining about the cold and focus! Jessie: Whatever, let's keep moving. Amaura, where are you? Dr. Blowhole: There's Amaura! Bowser Jr.: Hey, Amaura. It's no fun playing by yourself is it? (Amaura turns to the villains and playfully runs towards them) Jessie: I'll be your new playmate! James: Over here! Iggy Koopa: Come play with us! Meowth: Can't catch me! Come and see! (Amaura runs outside of the door and then ends up running in the truck) Major Nixel: Now! (One of the Nixel press the button and closes the cage trapping Amaura) Koopalings: We got it! We got it! (Aurorus sees of what's happening to her baby) The Chameleon: We forgot Aurorus too! Dr. Claw: Don't you stand there, idiots! Get Aurorus! Meowth: We've got work to do! Aurorus? Ice King: There it is! (Aurorus came to the villains) Meowth: Chill, it's cool. We'll take you a place where life is beautiful all the time. You come along with us and we'll play. And play, and play, and play! Roy Koopa: Don't be shy, Aurorus. James: You can trust us, look at these honest eyes. Meowth: No lies. Sheldon J. Plankton: Yeah, no lies at all. (Whispers) Hurry up and bring Aurorus to our truck! (They try to push Aurorus but it's too big unable to move) Meowth: Be a good Pokémon and put one foot in front of the other! James: Pretty please! Orbot: Move please! Cubot: There's no need to be shy. Jessie: Can we wrap it up in a century? James: I'd like nothing more to move while I'm still young! Meowth: But this big brute won't budge! Morton Koopa Jr.: It's too heavy to push! (Amaura cries for it's mother as Aurorus begins to hear her baby and goes crazy) Wendy O Koopa: What are you doing!? James: Keep it down! Ludwig Von Koopa: Stop it, Aurorus! Lenny Koopa: Keep it down, you big size Pokémon! (Two scientist came and sees this) Scientist #1: Aurorus? Scientist #2: Hey! Who are you?! Meowth: The jig is up! Bowser: Retreat now! Dr. Eggman: Go! Cubot: We forgot about Aurorus! Talon: (In Skale's voice) Forget it! Let's get out of here! Jessie: Oh well, we've got Amaura. Let's get out of here! James & Meowth: 10-4! Francisco: Bye, losers! (The truck tooks off with Amaura) Scientist #1: Stop! Who are you? (The villains already took off. Two scientist pushes Aurorus trying to stop it from reaching the exit) Scientist #2: Calm down! You've got to stay right here! (The heroes arrived) Ash Ketchum: What's going on? Scientist #3: It's terrible! Some strange people carried off Amaura in a truck! Tommy Himi: What?! Sora, Donald Duck & Goofy: What?! Ash Ketchum: They did? No! Serena: Amaura. Michelangelo: Totally bogus! Thaddeus: Oh, no! Gmerl: What? Why, oh no? Thaddeus: We have got to recover Amaura right away or else! Davis Motomiya: What do you mean or else? Thaddeus: Amaura can't handle warm temperatures, for a short time it can keep its body temperature down by producing it's cold air. But if Amaura is in a warm place for too long... Veemon: What happens next with Amaura? Thaddeus: Amaura will keep on getting weaker, it's in big trouble! Percy: '''Oh no! '''Bonnie: We've got ot save it! We've go to! James the Red Engine: Yes, we've must! Double-D: Those crooks must pay the price! Thaddeus: But we have no idea which they went? (In the truck, Amaura's sail glows while Aurorus' frills glows as it tries to get out) Scientist #1: Calm down! Please! (Aurorus runs out of the broken door) Ash Ketchum: Aurorus what's wrong? (Aurorus lets out a cry which causes the Aurora to appear out of the sky) Ed: What's that? Double-D: That's an Aurora! Thaddeus: Amaura is creating that. When Amaura cries it affects the magnetic waves in the upper atmosphere and an Aurora appears. Clemont: So that means Amaura is somewhere over in the direction of that Aurora, correct? Thaddeus: Correct. (He sees Aurorus leaving) Aurorus! Serena: Aurorus knows Amaura needs help! Thaddeus: But it's dangerous! Ash Ketchum: We'll go with Aurorus too! We've got to do something quick! Davis Motomiya: We've got to save Amaura! Serena: Right. Clemont: Right. Bonnie: Kay. Takato Matsuki: Let's go, guys! Henry & Rika: Okay! Emerl: Let's move out, SUPS1! Alexa: They're right. Let's go along with Aurorus! When we find Amaura, we need help to bring them back, so be ready! Thaddeus: Well do! (At sunset, we go to the villains) James: We've got Amaura, and we're feeling fine! (Amaura releases it's cold body temperature inside the truck) Jessie: Once we put the ancient Pokémon safely in the boss' hands will certainly be on his A list. (Meowth begins to feel the cold and sneezes) Orbot: Bless you. Bowser Jr.: Cover your mouth! Meowth: It's kinda chilly in here. James: It is now that you mentioned it. Jessie: Oh, grow up. (She presses the button to warm up the truck) Toasty! (The cold fog disappears as Amaura's sail begins to glow again as it feels weak. Now we go back to the heroes still following tracks to rescue Amaura) Ash Ketchum: Aurorus, what's up? Serena: What's happening to the Aurora? Bonnie: It's disappearing? Eddy: Why is it disappearing? Clemont: Since the produced from Aurorus cries it can't mean anything good. Mordecai: Oh man! Alexa: Without the cold, something bad might be happening. Ash Ketchum: (Place his hand on Aurorus) Don't worry, Aurorus. We'll get Amaura back safely no doubt. (At night the truck continues to run as it's tire hit something and ends up getting flat) Meowth: Hey! Something screwy. Bad Dog: Why did we stop? Did we hit something? Jessie: Equipment problems. James: Like what? Dr. Eggman: Then let's take a look and see what happened. (Inside the truck Amaura feels weaker) Meowth: We got a flat! James: So we change it. Jessie: Right. Chomp, chomp. Francisco: Okay, okay. (Now we go back to the heroes) Alexa: The road stops here. Ash Ketchum: But which way did the truck go? Flurr: We need to do something and fast. Bonnie: We've got to find Amaura. Kari Kamiya: Don't be sad, Bonnie. We'll find Amaura. (Aurorus rears up) Serena: Aurorus. Ash Ketchum: What is it? (Aurorus lets out a cry as the weaker Amaura opens it's eyes) Yoshi: What's it doing? Alexa: It's calling out to Amaura. Gatomon: I wonder if Amaura hears Aurorus. Bonnie: Me too. Clemont: We can only hope that it's loud enough. Serena: It has to be. Ash Ketchum: Amaura. Takato Matsuki: Amaura, please... if you can answer us and your mother, please answer. Amaura! (Aurorus lets out a call as the weaker Amaura hears it's mother call) Ash Ketchum: Amaura, please answer! (Aurorus calls as Amaura's sail glows again and calls as the Aurora appears back again) Emerl: The aurora is back! Gmerl: Yes! Amaura can your voice now! Teslo: Yes, but the problem is it's across the river. Krader: Yeah. Flurr: Let's help out Amaura. Slumbo: Okay. Lunk: Great idea. (Aurorus and the Frosticons lets out the blizzard to freeze the river) Eddy: Did you see that? Tommy Himi: Aurorus frozed the whole river! Zoe Orimoto: '''Good thinking, guys! '''Eddy: Aurorus is an good! Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Aurorus! Koji Minamoto: Now's our chance, let's go. Takuya Kanbara: Okay. (They walk on the frozen river, as we go to Amaura lets out a sail glow and then collapses) Koichi Kimura: The aurora is fainting! J.P. Shibayama: Amaura is got to be close by! Takuya Kanbara: Come on, we're almost there! (The heroes made it to the villains fixing the truck) Ash Ketchum: All right, you've got to be the ones who stole Amaura! Emerl: Who are you creeps? Agumon: Yeah, and why did you kidnapped Amaura for? Jessie: Prepare for trouble, you know us well. James: With our style you should been able to tell. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for a well-researched fight! Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket and the rest of the bad guys! I should've known you'd do something like this! Rika Nonaka: Give back Amaura you creeps! Jessie: Dream on twerpette. Amaura is a very precious restored ancient Pokémon. James: One that will be put to good use. Rika Nonaka: Stop calling us twerps! Your twerps, not us! Dr. Claw: In your dreams, fools. Amaura will be ours! Ash Ketchum: We won't let you! Tommy Himi: Let's battle to see who gets Amaura! Verminious Snaptrap: Sounds like a deal, kid! Jessie: Then let's see what you've got young twerps! Bowser: Attack! (The villains charges towards the heroes) Emerl: SUPS1, battle stations! (The heroes charges towards the villains too, as they fight) Davis Motomiya: '''Go for it, Veemon! Digi-armor energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon the Storm of Friendship) '''Vulk: Awesome! Look Veemon digivolve to whoever you are... Raidramon: Raidramon. I digivolve to Raidramon. Ed: Cool! Ash Ketchum: He's Raidramon as Veemon he used the digi-egg of Friendship to armor digivolve. His Blue Thunder attack can paralyzed his ememies. Clemont: Guys, we've got to hurry! Let's do this fast! Davis Motomiya: Good idea, Clemont! James: Only in your dreams! Takuya Kanbara: No! In your dreams, Blue-haired twerp! DigiDestined (Season 4): Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon. Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon. Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon. J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemeon. Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon. And Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon) Tai Kamiya: Time to digivolve! Agumon: Okay! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon) Joe Kido: '''Go Gomamon! '''Gomamon: '''Right! (Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon) '''Clemont: Alright Chespin, let's go! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Chespin) James: Okay! Inkay, out! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Inkay) Clemont: Use Pin Missile! (Chespin fires Pin Missile hitting Inkay, Chameleon, Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa and Wendy O Koopa) Greymon: Nova Blast! (He fires Nova Blast on the Ice King) Roy Koopa: You are so gonna get it! Ikkakumon: '''Harpoon Torpedo! (He fires the attack hitting Dr. Blowhole's lobster army) '''Takato Matsuki: Our turn, guys! Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon: Right. Takato Matsuki: Rika and Renamon, go to the truck and rescue Amaura. Rika Nonaka: Okay. Renamon: Got it. Takato & Henry: Digi-modify! (Slashes the cards) Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon and Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon) Dr. Claw: Attack! Dr. Eggman: Get them! (Dr. Eggman bring out his robot army to fight the heroes. Now we go to Alexa, Bonnie, Yoshi, Rika and Renamon are snucking towards the truck) Alexa: Quietly. (Meowth pops out of nowhere) Meowth: Oh no, you don't! Princess Daisy: '''Out of the way, we don't have the time! '''The Chameleon: To get through Amaura, you're gonna have to go through us! Rika Nonaka: Very well. Let's go for it! Renamon: Right! Serena: Okay! Fennekin, let's go! (She threw her Pokéball summoning her Fennekin) All right, Hidden Power! Renamon: Diamond Storm! (Fennekin and Renamon fire they're attacks, but Meowth and the Chameleon vaporize them with fury swipes and the cannon) Meowth: You and you're furballs are out of luck! Rika Nonaka: (Growls in anger) Yoshi: No fair! Meowth: Give it up! The Chameleon: Prepare to be- (Aurorus shows up) Serena & Rika: Aurorus! (Aurorus uses Blizzard freezing Meowth and The Chameleon) Yoshi: Well, looks like you villains decided to take a chill pill. Renamon: Let's go! (Alexa opens the door) Bonnie: Amaura! Guys, it's in here! Alexa: Hurry, before it's too late! Agunimon: We can't let those jerks win! We must defeat those villains and save Amaura! Slide Evolution style! Tai Kamiya: Right! Time for back-up plan! (Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) DigiDestined (Froniter): Slide Evolution! (Agunimon slide evolve to BurningGreymon. Lobomon slide evolve to KendoGarurumon. Loweemon slide evolve to JagerLoweemon. Kazemon slide evolve to Zephyrmon. Kumamon slide evolve to Korikakumon. And Beetlemon slide evolve to MetalKabuterimon) Ash Ketchum: Wow you slide evolve! Pikachu: Pika! BurningGreymon: That's right Ash. I'm now BurningGreymon this is KendoGarurumon, JagerLoweemon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon and Korikakumon. We're the legendary beast warriors! Clemont: Incredible! Alex: This I gotta see this! Major Nixel: Nixels, attack! (The Nixels charges to attack) MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! (He fires the attack on the Nixels army) BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsunami! (He fires the attack and fried Dr. Blowhole's Lobster army) KendoGarurumon: Howling Star! (He uses the attack and slice Dr. Eggman's robots) JagerLoweemon: Dark Master! (JagerLoweemon uses the attack and then rams Talon) MetalKabuterimon: Electron Cannon! (He fires the attack hitting the Koopalings) Zephyrmon: Hurricane Gale! (She fires the attack blowing D.O.O.M. away) Korikakumon: Avalanche Axes! (He threw the axe and hits Plankton's robot) Ash Ketchum: Let's go, Pikachu! Use, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu activates Thunderbolt) Jessie: Wobbuffet! And action! (Wobbuffet activates Mirror Coat bouncing the Thunderbolt attack and prepares to hit Ash and Pikachu) Korikakumon: Ash, look out! (Aurorus steps in and creates mist and made a shield of ice stopping the thunderbolt attack) Jessie: '''Now it moves! (Aurorus fires blizzard freezing the villains) '''Meowth: '''I need a blankey! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thank you, Aurorus! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Awesome job! Now Raidramon, blast those villains into the sky! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Let's wrap it up, MetalGreymon! '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right, Pikachu, Thunderbolt, lets go! '''MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! Raidramon: '''Thunder Blast! '''Korikakumon: Avalanche Axes! Ikkakumon: '''Harpoon Torpedo! (They fire they're attacks on the villains sending them flying to the sky) '''Villains: '''We're blasting off again! '''Meowth: '''Flash frozen into boom! (Ding) '''Flurr: We did it! (MetalGreymon de-digivolve back to Agumon. BurningGreymon turns back to Takuya, KendoGarurumon turns back to Koji, JagerLoweemon turns back to Koichi, MetalKabuterimon turns back to J.P., Zephyrmon turns back to Zoe and Korikakumon turns back to Tommy) Tommy Himi: Amaura! (He runs to help out Amaura) Bonnie: Hang in there, Amaura. (Then Amaura gets weaker and collapsed) Ed: Oh, no! Donkey Kong: Are you okay, Amaura? Alexa: Amaura's temperature's gotten much too high! Bonnie: Amaura! Lunk: '''No! '''Tommy Himi: Wake up, Amaura! Ash Ketchum: Please hang in there! (The weaker Amaura responds a little) Serena: Amaura! T.K. Takaishi: What are we going to do? Double-D: We need to take it back to the lab as quickly as possible! Slumbo: Look. (Aurorus steps in) Ash Ketchum: Aurorus? Clemont: What's it going to do? Lunk: '''It's going to use icy powers to heal Amura. '''Flurr: Let's do this, together. (Aurorus and the Frosticons Mixels unleashes the icy mist healing Amaura) Clemont: I see, Aurorus and the Frosticons are chilling the air to cool Amaura down. (Amaura's sail glows and it's now healed) Alexa: Thank goodness, Amaura looks a whole lot better now! Ash Ketchum: That was great, Aurorus! Tommy Himi: (Runs and hugs Amaura) I'm so glad your okay, Amaura! (Laughs in joy) Slumbo: What a frozen miracle! Flurr: Come on guys, let's get it back to the fossil lab. (Then the truck shows up) Ash Ketchum: Look the truck! Tai Kamiya: 'Hey, over here! '''Thaddeus: '''There they are! '''Scientists: '''Right. '''Thaddeus: '''You're going to be just fine, Amaura! (The next day we go back to the fossil lab) '''Tommy Himi: '''Are you back to feeling great, Amaura? '''Thaddeus: '''Amaura's body temperature is back to normal. And we are so glad. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''I'm glad too. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow! That's great! Right, Buddy? '''Bonnie: '''Your all better, yay! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Welcome back, Amaura. '''Clemont: '''Sorry it's been rough. (Amaura reunites with Aurorus and they nuzzle each other) '''Lunk: '''Such good family. '''Tigger: '''It kinda reminds us of Littlefoot reuniting with his grandparents. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah. They look so happy. (Pikachu hides behind Ash as Amaura nuzzled him) Hey! You're freezing! '''Bonnie: '''Wow Ash, you're so lucky. I really want to get a nuzzled. (Amaura nuzzled Bonnie) Hey! That's cold! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I want to get a nuzzle too! '''Palmon: '''Same here! (Amaura nuzzled Mimi, then Palmon) '''Mimi & Palmon: '''So cold! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Me too! (Amaura nuzzled T.K.) I like you, Amaura! '''Serena: '''Me too! (Hugs Amaura) Oh, that is cold! Love it! '''Fluttershy: '(Gets nuzzled by Amaura) Hey! It's so cold! 'Clemont: '''Say mind if I join in? (Amaura nuzzled Clemont as he laughs) '''Spike the Dragon: '(Gets nuzzled by Amaura) Your so cold! '''Lunk: '''Let me get a hug! (He hugs Amaura) '''Tommy Himi: '''I really want a hug too, Amaura! (Gets nuzzled by Amaura) Your so nice. '''Kari Kamiya: '''How about a snowball fight? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good idea, Kari. '''Bonnie: '''Alright! '''Guilmon: '''Snowball fight! '''Takato Matsuki: '''You're on, guys! (Amaura throws a snowball on Ash as it laughs, then the heroes throw more snowballs on Amaura, they laugh as Amaura playfully running with them as Aurorus and the other heroes watching this, smiles) '''Alexa: '''And so, just as it might have been in ancient times. It's beautiful to see people and Pokémon having fun together. This should be a great article! (Helioptile pops out of Alexa's winter coat) '''Emerl: '''Look at our friends and Amaura having fun together. '''Gmerl: '''Now that everything is back to normal. I need to get back inside the warm place. '''Philmac: Me too, it's so cold. Narrator: 'Thanks to the bond between the restored ancient Pokémon, Amaura and Aurorus, both are safely back at the fossil lab. Thanks to Davis uses his Digi-Egg of Friendship to armor digivolve Veemon into Raidramon along with Takuya and his friends slide evolve into legendary beast warriors. Which is causes for celebration by everyone. It's another memorable adventure as our heroes' journey continues. (Now we go to the frozen area of the Kalos region. Team Robot's enemies are seen, shivering miserably from Aurorus' blizzard attack and the cold area) '''Verminious Snaptrap: '(Shivering) It's so... c-c-cold! 'Major Nixel: '(Shivering) '''I hate those Mixels! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts